Hiroki Matsukata
is a Japanese film actor. He's often acted in yakuza and period films. He played Kyoshiro Nemuri in 3 made-for-TV specials, taking over the role first made famous by actor Raizō Ichikawa. He also directed the 2003 V-cinema release, Okite Yakuza. His ex-wife is actress Akiko Nishina. Profile * Name: * Birth date: July 23, 1942 * Birthplace: Kita-ku, Tokyo, Japan * Blood type: A * Height: 5' 8" (173cm) Awards * 1992 Awards of the Japanese Academy ** Best Actor for Don ni Natta Otoko and The Great Shogunate Battle (nominated) * 1996 Awards of the Japanese Academy ** Special Award - Production for Kura (won) * 1996 Mainichi Film Concours ** Best Supporting Actor for Kura (won) Filmography * 1961 Fighting Daimyo * 1961 Hanagasa Futari Wakushu * 1961 Kirimaru Kirikagure * 1961 Suke-san Kaku-san Oabare * 1961 Nankai no Okami * 1961-03-28 Akō rōshi ... Oishi * 1962 Love for a Mother ... Kanamachi no Hanjiro * 1962 Kisaragi Muso Ken ... Itsutsume-kozo * 1963 Jirocho Sangokushi Dainibu * 1963 Jirocho Sangokushi Daiichibu * 1964 Gambler * 1964 Kuroi Tsume * 1964 Bakuto Tai Tekiya * 1964-09-16 Kanchō * 1965 Matatabi San Ning Yakuza * 1965 Showa Zankyo-den * 1965-10-01 Brutal Tales of Chivalry * 1966 A Brave Generous Era * 1966 Yakuza Outpost * 1966-04-23 Family Obligations * 1966-12-21 The Magic Serpent ... Ikazuchi-Maru / Jiraiya * 1967 Black Ninja * 1967 The Diaries of Kamikaze * 1968 Blackmail Is My Life ... Muraki * 1968 Jinsei-gekijo: Hishakaku to Kiratsune * 1969 Nemuri Kyoshiro: The Full Moon Swordsman ... Kyoshiro Nemuri * 1969 Broken Swords ... Tenzen Tange * 1969 Nemuri Kyoshiro: Fylfot Swordplay ... Kyoshiro Nemuri * 1969-11-01 Sworn Brothers ... Takeshi Nanjo * 1970 A Band of Ninja ... Yoshiro * 1970-02-21 Genkai yūkyōden: Yabure kabure * 1971 Showa Zankyo-den: Hoero Karajishi * 1971-04-03 Modern Yakuza: Returning the Offering Cup * 1971-12-17 Kantō tekiya ikka: Enko no daimon * 1971 Gendai Yakuza: Sakazuki Kaeshimasu * 1972-05-27 Modern Lady Gambler * 1973 Yakuza Tai G-Men * 1973 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 1: Battles Without Honor and Humanity ... Tetsuya Sakai * 1973 Mamushi no Kyodai: Kyokatsu San-oku-en * 1973 Tokyo-Seoul-Bangkok * 1974 Tattooed Hit Man * 1974 Datsugoku Hiroshima Satsujinshu * 1974 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 4: Police Tactics * 1974 The Yakuza Papers, Vol. 5: Final Episode * 1974-09-14 Father of the Kamikaze * 1974-12-28 New Battles Without Honor and Humanity 1 * 1975 Gambling Den Heist * 1975 Riot in Shimane Prison * 1975 Boryoku Kinmyaku * 1975 Cops vs. Thugs * 1976 Ishimatsu the Faker ... Ishimatsu * 1976 Hiroshima Jingi: Hitojichi Dakkai Sakusen * 1976-01-31 Jitsuroku gaiden: Ōsaka dengeki sakusen ... Yasuda, red shirt * 1976-09-04 Okinawa Yakuza War * 1977 Yakuza War: The Japanese Don * 1977 Jingi Tokoso * 1977 Hokuriku Proxy War * 1977 Detective Doberman ... Kaiji * 1977 Japanese Godfather: Ambition * 1978 Intrigue of the Yagyu Clan ... Iemitsu Tokugawa, older prince * 1978 Never Give Up ... Minagawa * 1978 Last of the Ako Clan ... Denhachiro Tamon * 1978-06-03 Okinawa jū-nen sensō * 1979 Sono Go no Jingi Naki Tatakai ... Yasuharu Ikenaga * 1979 The Shogun Assassins ... Yukimura Sanada * 1979 Secret Detective Investigation: Net in Big Edo * 1980 Tokugawa Ichizoku no Houkai ... Katsura Kogorou * 1983 Theater of Life * 1984-11-17 Shura no mure * 1985-11-16 The Last Gambler * 1988-11-09 Anego ... Junichi Konno, Boss * 1989-01-14 Geki Totsu: The Insanity of Emperor Iemitsu ... Abe Shigeji * 1989 Four Days of Snow and Blood ... Kanenobu Ijuin * 1989 Sensei * 1991 Don ni Natta Otoko * 1991 The Great Shogunate Battle * 1992 Heavenly Sin ... Kunio Tanabe * 1994 Don o Totta Otoko ... Sotetsu Horai * 1995 Kura ... Izou Tanouchi * 1997 Nagareita Shichinin ... Ryuji Rindoh * 2001 Agitator * 2001 Shishi no Ketsumyaku * 2001 Gedo ... Suematsu * 2002 Gokudo Seisen: Jihaado * 2002 Gokudo Seisen: Jihaado II * 2002 Gokudo Seisen: Jihaado III * 2003 Okite Yakuza * 2003 The Man in White * 2004 Izo * 2005 The Last Supper ... Detective * 2005 Shibuya Monogatari * 2005 Shin Nihon no Don 7 * 2006 Saigo no Kyokaku * 2006 Shin Nihon no Don 8 * 2006 Jitsuroku Futai no Matsuba: Kanketsu-hen * 2007 Blue Wolf: To the Ends of the Earth and Sea ... Toyril Khan * 2007 Chacha: Tengai no Onna * 2008 Kekkon Shiyouyo * 2008 Sanbongi Nougyoukou, Bajutsubu * 2008 Ichi External Links * * * Hiroki Matsukata at Wikipedia * Hiroki Matsukata at Japanese Wikipedia * Hiroki Matsukata profile at Category:1942 Births Category:Actor Category:Producer Category:Director Category:Blood Type A